


The Escape

by wildwordwomyn



Series: rounds_of_kink [8]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, M/M, Motorcycles, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec develops a kink for Eliot and motorcycles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Escape

**Author's Note:**

> There's no sex. Forgive me?

***written for the Summer Heat Mini-Round 2010***

 

Prompt: faux pas

Kink: friction (friction while on a motorcycle; accidental contact)

 

It started when they were running away. That's not how Eliot would describe it but don't let that fool ya. That's exactly what they were doing. The job had ended well for the good guys but the bad guys weren't too happy so, yeah, in order for Alec to keep all his fingers attached (which was very important to him, thank you very much) he'd had to run and Eliot had to follow. Nate just, well, he got only one getaway vehicle. Eliot always said the more options the better. Which made sense to him. But Nate must not have heard because when they got out of the warehouse one motorcycle was sitting with its engine running.

 

“Seriously?” Alec figured it was a rhetorical question and wisely kept his mouth shut. “SERIOUSLY?!”

 

“Uh, El, don't you think it might be a good idea if we left now?” He looked back toward the door, listening for footsteps. And bullets. He was also watching for spiders. (What? There'd been way too many of the bastards inside!) But Mr. Tough Guy didn't have to know about that part, did he?

 

After a bit of grumbling he said, “Just don't fall off!”

 

Eliot got on the motorcycle quickly, slamming the spare helmet onto Alec's head before he could say another word. Alec got on the back gingerly. He didn't know what to expect since he'd never been on one before. He especially had never ridden on the back of one when Eliot was driving, making him think maybe he'd have a whole new fear to battle once all was said and done but he still wrapped his arms around the man's waist. (He certainly had no intention of falling off on a turn just because the thought of holding onto another man made him a little uneasy.)

 

Little did Alec know how sexy it would feel. Eliot had muscles in his stomach that tensed and shifted whenever they turned. When he sped up the bike roared and vibrated so hard it shook his veins. So he did what any red-blooded hacker would do in this particularly sensual situation. He got harder than a cinder block. Not like he could stop it or anything. His body's reaction was automatic. Eliot felt good in his arms. Like raw power was transferring from the bike to him and back to the bike again, as if man and the machine were feeding off each other. And Eliot didn't once let on that he knew what was going on behind him. He just concentrated on getting them to the designated safe house while Alec quietly, accidentally, fell head-long into lust with the round firmness of Eliot's ass. It wasn't until they stopped in front of the house, after Eliot had parked, shut the engine off and got off that Alec cared to notice they were still in one piece.

 

“You gonna get off sometime this decade, Hardison?” Alec missed the smirk. He was too busy carefully folding his hands into his lap so Eliot wouldn't see how much he needed to 'get off'.

 

“I'm good, man,” he stated firmly. He hoped the helmet hid his expression.

 

Eliot gently pulled the helmet off and grinned at the younger man. “Vibration gets you every time...” The bulge in Eliot's jeans displayed itself proudly when he stretched around Alec to strap the helmets on the back of the bike. “Meet me in the kitchen pantry and I'll help ya out with your...situation.” To add insult to injury (there was neither insult nor injury but Alec was hanging on by a thread at this point) he winked before turning and strutting cockily into the house, his ass cheeks beckoning Alec forward like a beacon. Alec found himself licking his lips as he watched the man disappear into the house. He couldn't help wondering if Eliot might be willing to end all their jobs with a motorcycle ride and sex...


End file.
